Plants as sessile organisms are facing multiple stresses during their lifetime. Among them, abiotic stresses, such as salt stress, can cause severe crop yield reduction, leading to food security issues in many regions of the world. In order to respond to growing food demands, especially in the context of global climate change and an increasing world population, it then becomes urgent to develop new strategies to generate more tolerant crops to abiotic stresses.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for increasing tolerance in plants to abiotic stresses.
It is another object of the invention to provide seed coating compositions that provide plants with resistance or tolerance to abiotic stress conditions.
It is still another object to provide methods for growing plants under abiotic stress conditions.